Videos Caseros
by darisu-chan
Summary: Es día de las madres e Isshin encuentra unos viejos videos caseros; todos deciden verlos para celebrar el día recordando a Masaki. ¡Emotividad y diversión al puro estilo Kurosaki! Leve IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra del troll de Tite ¬¬

**Nota: **Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Día de las Madres! ¡Espero que se la pasen muy bien y que sus hijos les den regalos! Bueno, este fic lo escribí porque me encanta la familia Kurosaki y se me hizo buena idea verlos interactuar festejándole algo a Masaki e incluyendo a Rukia en estas festividades. Contiene un leve IchiRuki, no lo pude evitar, pero dentro de todo es más familiar que otra cosa y lleno de humor al estilo Isshin xD. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Dedicatoria: **a mi oka-san que siempre me apoya y aguanta que le hable por horas sobre el IchiRuki xDD Aishiteru, oka-chan!

Videos caseros

Era un martes 10 de mayo y todo estaba tranquilo en la residencia Kurosaki; el jefe de la casa, Isshin, dormía tranquilamente, roncando un poco y murmurando "Masaki, Ichigo es un idiota". Yuzu estaba recostada en su cama, abrazada del pobre de Kon que casi no podía respirar y Karin seguía dormida, aunque se empezaba a mover, indicando que pronto se despertaría; el hijo mayor, Ichigo, al igual que su familia estaba dormido, soñando felizmente con su madre*. Rukia era la única que estaba completamente despierta, hasta un baño ya se había dado; no había dormido muy bien, dando como resultado el estar despierta desde temprano. La pequeña Kuchiki experimentaba cierta ansiedad y emoción por lo que harían ese día, llamado "Día de las madres", según Yuzu le explicó.

_Flashback_

El día anterior, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu y Karin se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa, esperando a Isshin para poder comenzar a comer la cena deliciosa que la pequeña Yuzu les había preparado. Los cuatro morían de hambre, pero, por alguna razón, el Kurosaki mayor se estaba tardando mucho en buscar, según les dijo, una cosa en el ático. Claro que Karin e Ichigo no tardaron en empezar a repelar por la tardanza de su viejo padre, Yuzu intentaba calmarlos diciendo que no tardaría mucho y Rukia solo veía a los tres hermanos discutir. Al cabo de un rato, la loca cabra apareció, saltando felizmente.

- ¡HIJOOOSSSSS MIOOOSSSSSS! – Isshin gritó, dispuesto a abrazar a sus tres hijos y a Rukia, a quien ya consideraba parte de la familia; claro que no pudo hacer lo que quería pues Ichigo lo pateó y Karin le dio un puñetazo.

- ¡Karin! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu querido padre? Este es el tipo de comportamiento que espero del delincuente de tu hermano, ¡pero no de ti! – Isshin dijo, entre sollozos.

- Papá ya cállate y explícanos por qué tardaste tanto. – Karin dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Ah sobre eso! Es una sorpresa muy especial y les va a gustar bastante. – El Kurosaki dijo, ya repuesto después de ser golpeado por Karin.

- ¿Ah sí? – Ichigo preguntó con escepticismo, le costaba trabajo pensar que el idiota de su padre pudiera hacer algo que les gustara a los tres.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora cállate y presta atención. ¡Miren esto! – Les dijo, enseñándoles una caja llena de videos caseros.

- Son solo videos. – Karin dijo, sin darle mucha importancia a la "sorpresa" de su padre.

- Sí, pero no son simples videos, son videos de ustedes cuando eran niños. – Isshin dijo, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, al notar que sus hijos le prestaban atención y sonreían un poco.

- ¿Enserio, otou-san? – Yuzu exclamó, bastante feliz ante la noticia.

- ¿Acaso yo te mentiría? – Isshin le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Yo siempre pensé que esos videos se habían perdido desde hace mucho. – Ichigo dijo, aun viendo con algo de duda aquellos videos.

- ¡Para nada! Solo los tenía escondidos para una ocasión especial, como esta.

- ¿Y qué ocasión es esa? – Ichigo dijo.

- ¡Por dios, Ichigo! ¿Pero en qué mundo vives? ¡Mañana es 10 de mayo! – El pelinegro dijo, exasperado. La expresión del hijo mayor cambió de seriedad a sorpresa. – Se me ocurrió que sería una grandiosa idea celebrarlo viendo estos videos viejos; además de que Rukia-chan nunca los ha visto y me parece que a ella le gustaría verlos a ustedes de niños, ¿no es así, Rukia-chan?

- Sí, Kurosaki-san. – Rukia dijo, un poco extrañada de que se le tomara en cuenta en temas familiares.

- ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Oh Masaki! ¡Qué feliz me siento! – El Kurosaki dijo, llorando en frente del póster de su difunta esposa.

- ¡Ya quiero ver los videos! – Yuzu se expresó, bastante contenta de ver esos hermosos recuerdos; Karin también sonrió y la expresión de Ichigo se relajó. Rukia veía con curiosidad la escena, aunque no entendía nada.

- Oi, Ichigo, ¿qué se celebra el 10 de mayo? – La pelinegra le preguntó al shinigami sustituto. Yuzu y Karin alcanzaron a oír la pregunta y la miraron sorprendida.

- Se festeja…el día de las madres. – El joven peli-naranja le contestó; el pensar o hablar de su madre aun le costaba un poco.

- Oh. – Rukia dijo, no queriendo decir más, pues sabía que el tema era aún doloroso para su amigo.

- ¿No sabías, Rukia-chan? – Karin le preguntó.

- No en realidad… y díganme, ¿Qué se hace para festejarlo?

- ¡Muchas cosas! A tu mamá le regalas cosas, le preparas el desayuno en la cama, la llevas a cenar o algún evento…bueno claro, sí tienes una mamá. – Yuzu dijo, bajando un poco la mirada en señal de tristeza, al igual que sus hermanos.

- ¡Pero por eso nosotros veremos videos! – Isshin dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiento, siendo exitoso en ello.

_Fin Flashback_

En la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia nunca había escuchado que se celebrara algo como un día especial para las madres, quizás debido a que había muy pocas mujeres que eran madres y que la mayoría de los que ahí vivían eran huérfanos. Le emocionaba la idea de poder ser parte de ese evento, aunque se sentía como si sobrara en esa situación; después de todo, iban a festejar a la madre de Ichigo, a la cual no conoció y no se sentía con derecho de celebrar con el resto de la familia.

Al cabo de un rato, Isshin encontró a Rukia sentada en el comedor, con gesto pensativo. Sonrió un poco y fue a su encuentro, la saludó y empezó a preparar el desayuno, con ayuda de la Kuchiki. El Kurosaki mayor le hizo conversación a su "tercera hija" sobre temas cotidianos e incluso le empezó a contar historias vergonzosas sobre Ichigo, haciendo que la pelinegra riera. Justo en ese momento, Ichigo se dirigió al comedor y observó a su padre riendo junto con Rukia; sonrió al ver la escena, de alguna manera, ver a Rukia ser tan unida con su familia lo hacía sentirse feliz.

- ¿De qué tanto se ríen? – El shinigami les preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Ah nada, hijo, solo le contaba a Rukia-chan de cuando mojabas la cama. – Isshin dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras Rukia intentaba disimular la risa.

- ¡¿Por qué carajos le cuentas ese tipo de cosa? – Ichigo le gritó a su padre, viéndolo con furia. - ¡Y tú enana, deja de reírte! – Volvió a gritar, señalando a Rukia.

- Ya, ya, hijo mío. Total, hoy de todas maneras se iba a enterar de cosas vergonzosas tuyas con los videos. – Mencionó, haciendo que su hijo mayor lo mirara aún más enojado y que Rukia riera más.

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo tan temprano? – Karin dijo, entrando al comedor con Yuzu detrás de ella.

- Lo siento Karin, solo quería hacer reír a Rukia-chan.

- Bueno, ya, veo que preparaste el desayuno, así que lo mejor es que comamos ya. – La pelinegra dijo, ella estaba bastante hambrienta y quería empezar a comer antes de que su padre y hermano siguieran discutiendo.

A medio día, los cinco estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala esperando a ver los videos que contenían los recuerdos de su infancia. Isshin estaba sentado en medio de sus dos hijas, sonriendo como el idiota que era y Rukia estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo, quien estaba igual de pensativo que ella. Isshin agarró un video, diciendo que este era el primero que todos debían de ver y lo puso en la videocasetera, puesto que esos videos estaban en formato VHS. La atención de todos se dirigió a la televisión cuando en la pantalla empezó a aparecer una imagen; se podía observar un bebé dormido dentro de un cunero, cubierto con una mantita y con poco cabello en la cabeza, aunque se podía observar que el tono era anaranjado.

- Ese que ven ahí, era Ichigo el día en que nació. – Isshin dijo, señalando la imagen.

- ¡Aw! ¡Onii-chan eras muy lindo! – Yuzu se expresó sonriendo.

- Es cierto Ichi-nii. – Karin se unió a la conversación, sonriendo pues era la primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor de bebé.

- ¿Qué opinas de él, Rukia-chan? – El pelinegro le preguntó a la Kuchiki, esperando ansioso por su respuesta.

- Era…muy lindo. – Rukia mencionó, embobada viendo al pequeño shinigami sustituto bostezar y moverse lentamente; Ichigo se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga.

En eso, todos guardaron silencio al ver que dos manos fuertes cargaban al bebé y, al subir la imagen, notaron que en una cama de hospital se encontraba acostada Kurosaki Masaki, luciendo bastante cansada, pero feliz. La persona que cargaba al pequeño Ichi, quien suponían que era el mismo Isshin, le entregó el bebé a la feliz madre, quien lo cargó y le besó lentamente su frente. Rukia observaba la escena con una expresión de ternura; el hecho de ver a una madre interactuar con su bebé hacía que en ella nacieran sentimientos extraños para ella y se preguntaba cómo sería ella si fuera una madre. Ichigo, en cambio, veía la escena con una sonrisa melancólica; extrañaba mucho a su madre y le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí sentada junto a ellos.

La escena pronto acabó y una nueva apareció; esta vez, estaba Isshin jugando con un Ichigo de alrededor de cuatro meses. El joven padre le hacía sonidos raros a su hijo, mientras el pequeño lo veía con cara de espanto y luego empezó a llorar al ver a su padre; del otro lado de la cámara, se oía la risa de Masaki al ver como Isshin, con nerviosismo, intentaba consolar a su primogénito.

- Ya ves Ichigo como siempre has sido un llorón. – El Kurosaki le dijo a su hijo, quien se enojó tanto que hasta le salió una venita en la frente.

- Y veo que tú siempre has sido un completo idiota. – Ichigo dijo, cruzándose de brazos y observando como Rukia se reía un poco.

- ¡Wah, Masaki! ¡Nuestro estúpido hijo está siendo grosero con su padre! – Isshin dijo, parándose y llorando, por lo que Karin lo golpeó. - ¡Karin! ¿Por qué golpeas a tu querido padre?

- Ya cállate y déjanos ver el video. – Karin dijo, con el ceño fruncido al igual que su hermano.

- ¡Wah! ¡Ahora Karin también está enojada! ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuzu? – El médico le preguntó a la menor de sus hijos, esperando encontrar consuelo en ella.

- La verdad papá, me gustaría que guardaras silencio. – La castaña mencionó, viendo a su padre, quien lloró más.

- ¡No! ¡Ichigo ha logrado corromper a mi pequeña Yuzu! ¡Ahora solo me queda Rukia-chan! – Isshin gritó, abalanzándose a hacia Rukia, pero fue detenido por el puño de Ichigo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella, viejo pervertido! – El chico de pelos parados dijo, poniéndose en pose protectora en frente de la pequeña shinigami.

- ¡Oh, lo siento hijo! Si te ponen celoso mis muestras de afecto hacia Rukia-chan, dejare de hacerlas. – Isshin dijo, completamente recuperado del golpe que su hijo le dio, logrando que este se encabronara aún más.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y sigamos con los videos! – Ichigo dijo, completamente sonrojado.

- Ya, ya, continuemos. – Isshin dijo, disimulando su risa por ver a su hijo rojo.

Siguieron viendo videos en los que salía Ichigo de pequeño junto a sus padres; Rukia notó que era verdad lo que había escuchado, el pequeño Kurosaki y su madre eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntos y se notaba que el niño adoraba a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo. La pelinegra observó al shinigami sustituto y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; ella también sonrió, suponiendo que estaba feliz de ver esas escenas.

Pronto los videos cambiaron y se podía ver a una Masaki embarazada; a pesar de que se veía considerablemente cansada al tener que cargar con dos bebés dentro de ella, estaba completamente feliz y resplandecía con ese brillo que solo las mujeres que se encuentran en la dulce espera tienen. Ichigo sonrió al verse a sí mismo junto con su madre tocando el vientre de ella para sentir las patadas de sus hermanas; aun recordaba ese momento, pues fue el día en que decidió que tendría que proteger no solo a su madre y padre, sino también a las mellizas. Volteó a ver a Rukia quien veía fijamente a Masaki, intentando descifrar porque la miraba de esa manera, sin saber que la Kuchiki se estaba preguntando qué se sentirá ser cuidada por una madre, de la manera en la que se notaba que Masaki cuidaba a sus hijos.

Entre escenas, Isshin hacía comentarios de lo lindas que eran sus hijas desde esas épocas y de como la "ternura" de su hijo mayor había desaparecido. Los comentarios del jefe de la familia, aunque fuera de lugar, ayudaban a crear un ambiente más relajado y no tan solemne, porque él sabía que a su esposa no le gustaría ver a sus niños con la cara larga al recordarla, sino con una sonrisa. También, unía a Rukia en las pláticas para que la pelinegra no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar como Isshin notaba que se sentía; al igual que su padre, Ichigo unía a Rukia a la conversación, haciéndole bromas y ella se las contestaba.

Acabaron de ver aquellos videos caseros, todos llenos de alegría y pusieron flores de distintos tipos y colores cerca del gran póster de "Masaki for ever". Yuzu le dijo algunas palabras a su mamá, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras Karin intentaba que Isshin dejara de hacer estupideces. Ichigo veía con aire solemne la imagen y sonrió un poco, acordándose de su sueño y volteando a ver a Rukia, quien veía también el póster. Ya que todos estaban diciéndole algo a Masaki, ella también le dirigió unas cuantas palabras en silencio.

_Masaki-san, hola, no me conoce pero yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia y he estado viviendo un tiempo con su familia. Sus hijas son encantadoras y Kurosaki-san es un buen padre, aunque está completamente loco. E Ichigo, bueno, ya lo conoce, sigue igual de testarudo que siempre y es una grandiosa persona, tanto, que, a pesar de conocerme por poco tiempo, lo arriesgó todo por salvarme y estoy eternamente agradecida con él… Lamento haber hecho que su hijo arriesgara tantas veces su vida, pero sé que a él le gusta ser shinigami porque así puede proteger las vidas de aquellos a los que quiere y por eso debe de estar bastante orgullosa._

Después, Yuzu se fue, seguida por su padre y su hermana, dejando a solas a Ichigo y Rukia. La shinigami seguía viendo intensamente el rostro sonriente de la mujer que había sido el todo de su amigo; por lo que había visto en el video, Masaki había sido una madre excepcional y cariñosa, ahora entendía porque sus hijos y esposo la amaban tanto. De repente se sintió triste, de alguna manera le hubiera gustado saber qué se sentía tener una madre que te cuida y protege, un padre que siempre esté al tanto de ti, tener una familia de verdad.

- Rukia, ¿qué tienes? – El peli-naranja le preguntó, notando que tenía una mirada triste.

- Ichigo, ¿qué se siente tener una familia? – Rukia le preguntó, haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiera.

- Pues, aunque a veces te sacan de quicio y llegan a ser realmente molestos…no sería quien soy ahora sin ellos. – El chico dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vaya, eres muy afortunado. Me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya. – La Kuchiki dijo; a veces al Kurosaki se le olvidaba que su amiga era huérfana y que su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, no era precisamente el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, por lo que a Rukia le faltaba sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas, formas parte de esta familia. Para Yuzu y Karin eres como su hermana mayor, aunque ellas son casi de tu tamaño. – El joven dijo, bromeando sobre la estatura de Rukia, ella iba a repelar pero se le adelantó el peli-naranja. – Y ya sabes que el viejo te quiere mucho, ya hasta te dice "tercera hija". – Volvió a hablar sonriendo. – Y estoy seguro de que si mamá te hubiera conocido, le habrías encantado, así que deja de estar triste de una vez, enana. – El joven dijo, revolviéndole el cabello a la shinigami.

- Así que… ¿me consideras tu hermana? – Rukia le preguntó con bastante curiosidad y algo de tristeza; aunque sabía que tener una relación amorosa con Ichigo era completamente imposible, no era tan malo que él la considerara su hermana en lugar de una simple amiga.

- Por supuesto que no, en primera, yo nunca hubiera tenido una hermana tan bajita y malhumorada como tú. – El chico le dijo bromeando.

- ¡Oye! – La chica le dijo, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ichigo la abrazó por detrás y colocó sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

- Y en segunda, no te puedo ver como a una hermana porque mis sentimientos hacía ti son _muy _diferentes a los que siento por las mellizas. – Le susurró al oído, logrando que Rukia se estremeciera y se sonrojara.

- Ichigo…

- Ahora, ven, que Yuzu quiere que todos vayamos a pasear al parque, en _familia_.

Así, los dos salieron de la cocina tomados de la mano y con amplias sonrisas cubriéndoles el rostro; por fin, Rukia se sentía que pertenecía a un lugar y que era totalmente querida e Ichigo por fin le confesó a la Kuchiki sus verdaderos sentimientos, bueno, más o menos, pero ya habría tiempo de aclarar la situación. Isshin observó como el inútil de su hijo estaba tomado de la mano con su tercera hija y sonrió mirando al cielo, _Masaki, espero que estés feliz, nuestras hijas están creciendo muy rápido y nuestro hijo es finalmente feliz con Rukia-chan. Todos te queremos, muy feliz día de las madres._

*Si quieren saber sobre el sueño de Ichigo, pueden leer mi fic "Pequeño Parecido" xD


End file.
